Various embodiments relate to a string of lights having a plurality of light sources.
Strings of lights, as can be attached to Christmas trees or other objects, such as walls of buildings, doors or door frames or the like, for purposes of illumination or decoration, are known. Since strings of lights of this type have relatively large light sources which are arranged such that they protrude substantially from the string of lights, there is a risk that the cable might get tangled or form cable balls when they are mounted or taken down. If the aim is to place the string of lights back into the packaging after use, this is virtually no longer possible since the provided placement positions can no longer be achieved due to the formation of cable balls. It is therefore relatively time-consuming to store it as intended, or the string of lights is simply placed into the pack in the form of the entire cable ball produced. Moreover, these known strings of lights can also experience kinks and cable breaks due to the cable being tangled, which will considerably impair the operational capability of the string of lights.
Not least, the entire string of lights is also relatively heavy and cumbersome due to the relatively large and protruding light sources. It is therefore also relatively complicated to mount them or take them down, and the light sources which protrude from the string of lights in the manner of candles often do not remain in their correct mounting positions due to their size and weight, but rather tilt or detach from the mounting position. In that case the string of lights then dangles loosely in space at this point.